A Beginning
by Lizzerella
Summary: One-Shot: (was once going to be part one of a 5&1 fic) Santana meets Brittany in the first grade, and thinks she may have finally found someone who takes orders well enough to be her first friend.


A while back I wanted to write one of those 5&1 stories for Brittana, and the theme was going to be "five times Brittany argued with Santana, and one time she didn't". As is my way, I wrote the first chapter and then never went back to do more. But I do _like_ this part that I wrote, so I figured I would post it as a stand-alone. Have some kid!Brittana and the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

At six years old in her first week of the first grade, little Santana Lopez always knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. The return to school after summer break had been a return to her kingdom, full of other children always willing to go along with her ideas because she was confident, cute and not above using crocodile tears to put dissenters in time-out.

Santana liked school because it wasn't very hard since she already knew how to read and add, and there was a lot of playtime. Also being at school meant she wasn't stuck at home alone since Mommy never wanted to play and Daddy was always at work.

Everyone at school paid attention to Santana though. She had the cutest dresses and the best toys for show-and-tell, and all the teachers were wrapped up around her little fingers. If things didn't go her way, all she had to do was cry a little, and a grown-up would fix it. Sure, she didn't have any friends cause the other kids were all jealous of how great she was, but they did what she said anyway, so Santana didn't care.

She ended up changing her mind about that.

Halfway through that first week back, when she got to school in the morning, there was a _new_ girl in the seat next to Santana's place at her table.

Santana stopped short a few steps inside the door as soon as she noticed her, taking her in carefully. The girl was sitting quietly, hands tucked under her legs, looking around the classroom. Her bright blonde hair and big blue eyes reminded Santana strongly of a Disney princess, and she wondered if she'd have competition now. The girl saw Santana watching and as soon as their eyes met, smiled widely.

Santana took a step back, unnerved by the way the blonde's whole face lit up. That unreserved joy just because she caught someone looking at her took Santana by surprise, because really, who was ever _that_ happy to see her? Recovering quickly, Santana smiled back—her most winning smile that never failed to get her what she wanted—and walked over. It was important that this new girl like her just as much as everyone else did.

Introducing herself just like she'd seen her Daddy do, Santana stuck her hand out to the seated girl with a polite "Hi, my name is Santana Lopez!"

The girl beamed back at her, the unbridled enthusiasm again striking a chord with Santana, but did not move to shake hands. "I'm Brittany!"

Santana waited a moment before her smile slipped and she waved her hand in Brittany's face. (_Her Mommy always said she wasn't very good at patience._) "Well?" she demanded. "Aren't you gonna shake my hand?"

Brittany's sunny smile hadn't budged an inch, and she showed no signs of embarrassment as she replied, "My Mommy told me to sit on my hands 'til someone told me what to do." At Santana's blank stare, she added helpfully, "That way I won't mess anything up and she won't worry about me."

Santana thought that was just about the weirdest thing ever and wondered how much trouble this new girl got in. But she quickly decided that if Brittany needed someone to give her directions, well, Santana was the perfect girl for the job. Sometimes other kids called her "bossy" and that was just what the situation called for.

"I'll tell you what to do," Santana offered, laying the charm on thick. "I won't let you mess up and your Mommy will be super proud of you." As she'd hoped, Brittany nodded her agreement with another smile. "Great!" chirped Santana. "Now shake my hand and then just put yours in your lap or something until school starts."

Brittany shook hands happily, holding tight to her new friend's, unable to believe her luck in finding someone so helpful so quickly. "You're the best, San!"

"It's Santana."

She did not _do_ nicknames. Nicknames were for friends, and Santana didn't need those. Brittany just shrugged, smiling up at her. "I forgot the rest of it."

Something about her kept Santana from getting mad. "It's ok," she replied generously. "Just don't do it again." She sat down next to the blonde as the teacher called for attention and school began.

All day, whenever something happened that was "new", Brittany would turn and look at her tablemate, waiting for directions. When Santana told her what to do and she got everything right, Brittany would smile just for her.

Santana had never felt this important before, and Brittany never ever argued with her. She was quickly becoming Santana's favorite person. Maybe, if things kept up like this, she would let Brittany be her friend, and she would make sure all the kids treated her like a princess like they did Santana.

Time came for recess and most of the class was running to line up at the door, but Brittany didn't move. Santana turned to her impatiently—recess was the best part of the day. "C'mon Brittany, we're going outside now." She waited expectantly for the blonde to get up and smile at her, like she had all day, but it didn't come.

Santana blinked at her, puzzled. "Brittany? Let's go."

Brittany looked up at her through her bangs and said, "The teacher said we can stay inside and paint if we want to." She glanced longingly at the giant paper pads on brightly colored easels before looking back at Santana, who was glaring.

"It's time to go outside," Santana insisted, stomping one little foot. Why wasn't her new friend _listening_? Didn't she realize how special it was that Santana was gonna let her be important? She would be her first friend ever and Santana would look after her and everything would be perfect.

"I want to paint," Brittany said quietly. "Will you stay and paint with me? We can make a picture together, just us."

She stared imploringly at Santana, who realized abruptly that if she said no again, the new girl would listen and go outside. But something in her big blue eyes that _might_ have been shining with tears made Santana hesitate.

What was the big deal about painting anyways? _Why_ did Brittany look like she was going to cry? Santana made other kids cry all the time, and she'd never cared before! She could feel her frustration building and had she been at home, Santana probably would have thrown a fit, but she couldn't act like that at school. Then everyone would think she was a baby like that Rachel Berry girl.

Why was making this decision so _hard_?

"Ugh, fine!" she yelled suddenly, making Brittany jump as she threw her hands up in the air, copying a gesture her Mommy made sometimes. "We'll stay inside and paint your dumb picture!"

Suddenly she had her arms full with a hyper, ecstatic blonde who was trying to hug Santana and bounce around at the same time. Before Santana could react or hug her back, Brittany was pulling away. She smiled at Santana like she had that first time from across the room, and Santana felt her stomach do something funny at the same time that her face heated up.

Santana couldn't think of a time that she'd made anybody happy, and it had been so easy too. She smiled back at Brittany, the first genuine expression she'd shown the new girl, thinking to herself that having a best friend who always agreed with her would be boring anyway.

"You're the _best_, San!"

Santana didn't even say anything about the nickname. She guessed it sounded ok when Brittany said it.


End file.
